Alternate Ending to Merlin
by Galadriel Emrys
Summary: What if Merlin's purity, his genuine love and sacrifice made a difference in Arthur's ultimate fate?


**Merlin alternate ending**

Pain; excruciating, white hot, mind numbingly blinding pain gripped him, seemingly resonating within his very soul. The one thought reverberating through his mind, amid the gentle gurgle of water from the lake, the sighing of the wind, the rustle of the leaves was that he had failed. He had failed in the one task Fate had set him. "It was all for nothing" he whispered brokenly to himself.

"Arthur" he sighed the name over and over almost like an unconscious mantra as he knelt on the wet grassy floor, damp seeping straight into his breeches without him even being aware of it. He gently brushed the hair over Arthur's forehead unable to acknowledge the coldness of the skin that he touched. Time had no meaning for Merlin, unconscious as he was of the time that was passing by as he chanted the name Arthur, tears blurring one into the other while he cradled his increasingly colder, stiffer bundle.

"You must let him go Merlin" a disembodied voice within his head said, one that he knew did not belong to him. Again, "It is time Merlin" said the voice again and this time he was startled out of his reverie. Through the haze of tears he tried to focus upon the shimmering light that was reflecting steadily off the Lake of Avalon. The light grew brighter as he gazed on in stupefaction. Emerging out of the depths from the centre of the lake was an almost ethereal spectre of a beautiful woman, golden hair, warm hazel eyes, but it was the smile that took Merlin's breath away, a smile that seemed to promise hope.

She did not move her lips, only locked her gaze to Merlin's but he heard her thoughts clearly as if they were his own. "Such purity of heart, so full of love and loyalty for your king young one, he was fortunate to have such gifts from you," she whispered in his mind. "But, there is more to it than that isn't there young one?" she inquired tilting her head to regard him with a piercing gaze. Merlin could do nothing but stare. He couldn't ignore the feeling that this moment was tumultuous. Without recognizing the surge of hope for what it was, he opened his mind further to her presence letting his emotions wash over the entity probing his mind.

Pain, yes there was loads of that, but there was another distinct flavour to his thoughts as well, one which even he did not recognise since mere words couldn't possibly encapsulate such a bond. The Lady of the Lake shivered as she felt the full brunt of the purity of his heart. Merlin continued to gaze imploringly into her eyes while unconsciously brushing Arthur's hair, steadily pouring his soul open to her, asking for what, even he was unsure.

Time stood still as Merlin fuelled his unconscious explanation, chasing one memory with another or one image with another until years tumbled from his mind's eye for the perusal of The Lady of Avalon. Almost imperceptibly her head tilted forward and her eyes shone brighter than ever. With a slight regal bow Merlin heard, "I have felt what you feel and know it to be eternal young one, and you are correct that Fate has dealt you with the most cruel of fates destined to make difficult choices that always pointed to the same ending. For this and for your purity I will alter Fate's path for you." Merlin's breath hitched at the implications of what she said. Slowly but surely he began to feel a heat generating from the bundle resting within his arms. Not daring to break eye contact with her Merlin did not notice the light circle Arthur's frame, pulsing with a myriad of colours before disappearing within his body. Slowly Merlin felt the skin he was unconsciously caressing warm beneath his fingertips. This more than anything caused him to look down, breath catching in his throat when he gazed upon the gentle rise and fall of Arthur's chest. "Perhaps more than any being on this planet, you young one, deserve this happiness" she whispered into the recess of his mind. Widening his eyes almost comically, Merlin saw Excalibur materializing in her hand. He quickly averted his eyes when there was a gentle sigh coming from his arms and looking down he was overwhelmed to see a pair of bright blue eyes flutter open to gaze upon his. Merlin did not even realise that he was clutching Arthur roughly to his chest when Arthur grunted, "Breathe... Merlin, I can't breathe." Quickly relinquishing his hold somewhat both men gazed at one another, communicating in a way only their evident bond would allow them to, The Lady of the Lake forgotten until she whispered in both of their minds.

"Arthur" she said causing him to fasten his gaze upon her ethereal form. "You have been bestowed with another chance only because of the love that binds you here. Use this opportunity wisely." Arthur gave as much of a bow as his current position would allow. "Merlin" she said fondly, and as both Arthur's and Merlin's gazes locked unto hers she vanished in a golden hue, "Be happy, both of you. I will await your arrival in Avalon only after you have lived fulfilling lives together. Take care of him now Arthur, it's your turn," and with that the Lady of the Lake left leaving both men to once again gaze upon each other. Slowly, almost reverently, Arthur lifted his hand to gently trace the tear stained cheeks of Merlin. Merlin closed his eyes to the delicate touch feeling his heart swell with gratitude and immeasurable love...


End file.
